sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Saalfeld
thumb|300x300px|Laura Saalfeld, geb. Mahler Laura Saalfeld, geborene Mahler, ist die Protagonistin der 1. Staffel. Laura ist die Tochter von Werner Saalfeld und Susanne Mahler, welche jedoch bei Lauras Geburt starb. Sie ist die Halbschwester von Robert Saalfeld, Sandra Zastrow, Moritz van Norden, Konstantin Riedmüller und William Newcombe. Sie ist die Ehefrau ihres Stiefbruders Alexander Saalfeld und lebt mit ihm, ihrer Tochter Hannah Saalfeld und ihrem Sohn Peter Alfons Werner Saalfeld in Brüssel. Die mutige und hübsche Laura Mahler, musste in ihrem Leben schon viel zurückstecken, verlor jedoch nie ihr Selbstbewusstsein und ihren Optimismus. Ohne ihre Mutter aufgewachsen, fühlte sie sich früher oft allein und fand Trost bei Großmutters feinsten Pralinen. Nach dem Abitur machte sie eine Konditoren-Ausbildung, fand danach aber nur einen Job als Verkäuferin in einer Bäckerei. Als ihr Verlobter, Lars Hoffmann, sie mit einer anderen Frau betrog, hatte sie keine Lust mehr auf ihre Heimat, packte ihre Koffer und wollte in München einen Neubeginn wagen - am liebsten in einer Confiserie. In München angekommen, begegnet ihr ein Mann, zu dem sie sich magisch hingezogen fühlte. Nach einem gemeinsamen romantischen Tag, war sie sich sicher: Alexander ist die Liebe ihres Lebens. Der Traum zerplatzte jedoch, als die zielstrebige 25-Jährige erstmal in einem Nobel-Hotel als Küchenhilfe anheuern musste und sich Alexander als ihr Chef entpuppte. Und als sie dann auch noch erfuhr, dass er eine Verlobte hat, Katharina Klinker-Emden, ist sie erst mal schwer enttäuscht. Aber zum Glück hat Alexander am Ende noch gemerkt wer die richtige Frau für ihn ist. Die Liebesgeschichte von Laura Mahler und Alexander Saalfeld ist zusammengefasst im Special "Die schönsten Momente: Laura und Alexander", welches in der Special-DVD-Box 1-4 erhältlich ist. Im Hintergrundroman "Bittersüße Küsse" von Valerie Schönfeld ist sie die Hauptperson. Henriette Richter-Röhl spielte Laura Saalfeld, geborene Mahler. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 1. Folgen * Folge 1 (26.09.2005) bis Folge 313 (31.01.2007) * Folge 998 (19.01.2010) bis Folge 1001 (27.01.2010) Beziehungen Verwandte *Margot Konopka †, Ur-Großmutter **Werner Saalfeld, Vater **Susanne Mahler †, Mutter ***Alexander Saalfeld, Ehemann & Stiefbruder ****Hannah Saalfeld, Tochter ****Peter Saalfeld, Sohn ***Robert Saalfeld, Halbbruder väterlicherseits ***Miriam Saalfeld †, Schwägerin ****Valentina Saalfeld, Nichte ****Joshua Winter, Neffe ***Eva Saalfeld, Schwägerin ***Moritz van Norden, Halbbruder väterlicherseits ***Theresa Burger, Schwägerin ***Konstantin Riedmüller, Halbbruder väterlicherseits ***Marlene Riedmüller, Schwägerin ****Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Neffe ***William Newcombe, Halbbruder väterlicherseits ***Rebecca Newcombe, Schwägerin ***Sandra Zastrow, Halbschwester väterlicherseits ***Lukas Zastrow, Schwager ****Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Nichte **Peter Mahler †, Stiefvater **Poppy Saalfeld †, Stiefmutter **André Konopka, Onkel **Evelyn Konopka, Tante ***Simon Konopka, Cousin ****Jasper-André Konopka, Neffe 2. Grades ***Sabrina Heinemann †, Cousine **Charlotte Saalfeld, Schwiegermutter **Alfons Sonnbichler, Schwiegervater ***Melli Konopka, Schwägerin ****Clara Lechner, Nichte ***Marie Bruckner, Schwägerin ****Finn Bruckner, Neffe Freunde *Tanja Liebertz, beste Freundin *Mike Dreschke † *Xaver Steindle *Marie Bruckner *Miriam Saalfeld † Bekannte *Hildegard Sonnbichler *Alfons Sonnbichler *Katharina Klinker-Emden *Konstantin von Neurath *Viola Hochleitner *Patrick Lindner *Natalie Hoffmann *Julia, Hündin *Simon Konopka *Michael Niederbühl *Nils Heinemann Liebschaften *Lars Hoffmann †, Ex-Verlobter *Gregor Bergmeister, Ex-Verlobter *Alexander Saalfeld, Ehemann Vorbilder *Lauras Oma † (Inspiration für Pralinen) *Sophia Deville † (Inspiration für neue Pralinenrezepte) Feinde *Cora Franke *Wolf Hinrichsen *Andreas Wagner † *Helen Marinelli Geschichte Staffel 1 thumb|left|Laura auf dem Weg nach München. In Folge 1 trifft Laura auf Alexander und sie kommt zum ersten Mal an den Fürstenhof. Laura Mahler hat ihren Verlobten mit einer anderen Frau im Bett erwischt. Deshalb beschließt die talentierte Konditorin, die zuletzt Brötchen in der ostdeutschen Provinz verkaufte, ihr Leben in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Laura reist nach München, weil dort Tanja, ihre beste Freundin, in der bayerischen Metropole - angeblich - Karriere gemacht hat. Lauras Traum: Sie möchte in einer edlen Confiserie arbeiten. Doch als Laura vor Tanjas Wohnung ankommt, trifft sie nur auf einen Gerichtsvollzieher - und der erklärt der verdutzten Laura, ihre Schulfreundin sei verschwunden. Laura unternimmt einen Spaziergang im Park und begegnet einem Mann, der sie fasziniert - Alexander. Die beiden verbringen einen romantischen Tag miteinander und spüren, dass es eine magische Verbindung zwischen ihnen gibt. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Alexander nicht zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Laura glaubt, ihn nie wiederzusehen. Als sie Tanja, die inzwischen als Zimmermädchen arbeitet, endlich findet, trifft sie ihn wieder: im Nobel-Hotel Fürstenhof im Alpenvorland. thumb|Laura und Alexander streiten sich. In Folge 92 erfährt Laura, dass Alexander ihr Bruder ist. Alexander fühlt sich weiterhin von Laura angezogen. Doch die zutiefst verletzte Laura hält ihn auf Abstand. Kurz darauf erfährt Alexander von seinem Bruder Robert, dass ihr Vater in einen Raubüberfall verwickelt war und jetzt von Peter Mahler erpresst wird. Bei einer erneuten Begegnung mit Laura spricht Alexander die Erpressung an. Laura reagiert wütend und es kommt zum Streit. Die Situation spitzt sich immer mehr zu, bis Alexander sein Geheimnis nicht weiter verheimlichen kann. Er erzählt Laura: Sie dürfen nicht mehr zusammen sein, weil sie Geschwister sind. thumb|left|Laura ist schwanger. In Folge 249 bemerkt Laura, dass sie schwanger ist. Laura fühlt sich indes komisch und sie hat Appetit auf seltsame Dinge. Nach Maries beiläufiger Bemerkung, das habe sie während ihrer Schwangerschaft gehabt, macht Laura einen Schwangerschaftstest. Zwischen Freude und bangem Gefühl schwankend wartet sie auf das Ergebnis des Tests und denkt dabei zunächst an die vielen glücklichen Stunden mit Gregor. Dann aber kommt die Erinnerung an die Nacht mit Alexander vor ein paar Wochen … In Folge 268 erzählt Gregor Laura endlich die Wahrheit. Sie und Alexander sind keine Geschwister. Laura bricht zusammen. thumb|Alexander macht Laura einen Heiratsantrag. In Folge 278 macht Alexander Laura einen Heiratsantrag. Gregor verlässt wortlos die Wohnung. Vor der Tür trifft er Alexander. Gregor drängt sich schnell an Alexander vorbei, während sich Laura in Alexanders Arme flüchtet.Die beiden fahren zur Almhütte, um dort endlich ungestört ihre Liebe zu leben. Tanja tröstet derweil Gregor und teilt ihm mit, dass Mike ihm das Geld für die Eröffnung einer Praxis leihen wird. Doch Gregor kann noch keine Entscheidung treffen. Alexander und Laura hingegen reden über ihre Zukunft und Laura wünscht sich erst einmal ein paar unbeschwerte Wochen mit Alexander zu verbringen, bevor sie den Job bei Lamonte antreten wird. Alexander ist froh über Lauras Entschluss, denn genau danach hat auch er sich gesehnt. Die beiden sind inniger denn je und schließlich macht Alexander Laura einen Heiratsantrag. Von Folge 299 bis Folge 312 entführt Helen Laura. Helen ist tief verletzt, weil Gregor und Laura sie verdächtigt haben, ein Baby entführt zu haben. Gregor ist das unangenehm. Laura räumt ein, überreagiert zu haben, findet Helens Verhalten dennoch höchst seltsam. Als Laura und Alexander ihren Polterabend feiern, schmiedet Helen einen teuflischen Plan. Am Morgen ihrer Hochzeit ist Laura alleine und wartet auf Tanja. So öffnet sie ahnungslos die Tür, als es klingelt. Doch nicht Tanja, sondern Helen kommt herein. Bevor Laura die Gefahr erkennt, wird sie von ihrer Rivalin mit Äther betäubt und sinkt ohnmächtig zu Boden. Laura kommt in einem Keller zu sich. Sie ist gefesselt und eingeschlossen. Immerhin gelingt es ihr, die Fesseln zu lösen. Als Helen die Tür öffnet, versucht Laura zu fliehen. Doch Helen ist aufmerksam und schlägt sie nieder. Besorgt verbindet Helen anschließend Lauras Wunde und schimpft mit ihr. Als Laura Helen auffordert, sie frei zu lassen, verdeutlicht ihr Helen ihren Plan: Erst will sie ihr Kind zurück haben und das ist in Lauras Bauch. Da Helen Laura das Baby wegnehmen möchte, ist es ihr besonders wichtig, dass sich die Gefangene gut ernährt. Laura wird klar, dass Helen verrückter ist, als sie dachte. Doch sie ist nicht bereit, sich Helen zu fügen. Helen arbeitet weiterhin im Hotel und spielt die Überraschte, als Gregor ihr aufgelöst von Lauras Verschwinden erzählt. Helen lanciert die Vermutung, Laura sei vor der Hochzeit davongelaufen, weil sie es sich anders überlegt habe. Nachdem die Polizei auf Werners Drängen die Suche nach Laura aufnimmt, und Johann Lauras Handy im Brunnen entdeckt, muss sie sich etwas einfallen lassen. Helen hat auch schon eine Idee: Laura soll einen Brief an Alexander schreiben und ihm mitteilen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebt. Helen will, dass Laura Alexander schreibt, sie habe ihn verlassen. Doch Laura weigert sich strikt. Ausgerüstet mit Blumen, vorzüglichem Essen und einer jungen Hündin, die ihr zugelaufen ist, kommt Helen zu Laura in das Versteck, wo Laura einen Plan gefasst hat. Sie wird Helen vorspielen, dass sie undefinierbare Bauchkrämpfe hat, und sie bitten, mit ihr in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren. Tatsächlich ist Helen alarmiert, als Laura sich scheinbar vor Schmerzen windet. Helen - ganz Krankenschwester - stellt nach gründlicher Untersuchung von Laura fest, dass es ihrer Rivalin gut geht. Um Laura zu bestrafen, nimmt sie den jungen Hund mit. Resigniert schreibt Laura den von Helen gewünschten Abschiedsbrief, in dem sie aber einen Hinweis versteckt: Sie schreibt über ihr Kind und gibt ihm den Namen von Helens Hündin Julia. Helen ist froh, dass Laura ihren Widerstand aufgegeben hat. Doch als Helen Laura zur Belohnung den Hund wiederbringt, will Laura ihn nicht mehr. Laura hat eine neue Idee: Sie versteckt am Halsband der Hündin Julia eine Botschaft und versucht, sie davonzuschicken. Helen hört sich indes im Fürstenhof um und lenkt jeden Verdacht von sich. Ein Zeitungsartikel, in dem steht, Laura habe vor der Hochzeit gekniffen, spaltet die Gemüter. Alexander ist einer der wenigen, der glaubt, Laura sei nicht freiwillig verschwunden, zumal ihm die Ungereimtheiten in ihrem angeblichen Abschiedsbrief auffallen. Schließlich findet er ein paar Anagramme, die ihn auf eine falsche Fährte locken: Er konfrontiert Gregor mit dem Verdacht, er habe Laura verschleppt. Laura erkennt zu spät, dass Johann und Elisabeth vor ihrem Fenster stehen und den Hund suchen. Während die beiden die Suche abbrechen und sich damit trösten, einander durch den Ausflug näher gekommen zu sein, bleibt Laura nur noch die Hoffnung, dass Alexander an ihre Liebe glaubt und nicht aufgeben wird. Laura provoziert ihre Peinigerin: Alexander würde niemals mit der Suche nach ihr aufgeben, es sei denn, Helen könne Alexander gänzlich von Lauras Trennung überzeugen - zum Beispiel mit einer Tonbandaufnahme von Laura! Helen beißt an. Gemeinsam mit ihr verfasst Laura einen hochemotionalen Text, der Helens eigenes Leiden wiederspiegelt. Laura schöpft daraus neue Hoffnung: Wenn Alexander diese Aufnahme hört, wird er die Parallelen zu Helen erkennen und die Wahnsinnige enttarnen. Dann aber erfährt Helen über Gregor von dem Lösegeld. Helen hat sich dagegen entschieden, die von Laura gesprochene Botschaft an Alexander weiterzugeben. Stattdessen lässt sie Laura einen Aufruf im Radio mithören: Alexander fordert Lauras Freilassung und bietet dafür Lösegeld. Tatsächlich denkt Helen darüber nach, das Geld einzustreichen. Laura bekommt Panik, als ihr bewusst wird, dass Helen sie nicht mehr am Leben lassen wird, sobald das Baby auf der Welt ist. Spontan droht sie ihrer Entführerin, so lange nichts mehr zu essen, bis sie und das Baby verhungern. Laura spürt, dass ihr Hungerstreik Helen verunsichert. Diese erkundigt sich bei Robert beiläufig nach Lauras Lieblingsgericht und kocht es nach. Doch auch diese Speise verschmäht Laura. Erst als Helen ihr droht, sie mit einer Magensonde zu ernähren, gibt Laura nach. Laura ist sich sicher, dass Helen sie nach der Geburt umbringen wird. So bleibt nur eins - die Flucht. Ihre Befreiungsversuche bleiben jedoch ohne Erfolg. Es gelingt ihr auch nicht, Helen zu überrumpeln. Dann aber gelangt Laura durch eine Unvorsichtigkeit von Helen an den Schlüssel ihres Verlieses. Nach Lauras Fluchtversuch bringt Helen sie wieder zurück ins Verlies und fesselt sie. Für eine weitere Erpressernachricht schießt sie ein Foto von Laura mit der aktuellen Tageszeitung. Als Laura wieder alleine ist, gibt es einen Kurzschluss, und ein Funken entzündet das auf dem Boden liegende Papier. Laura kann den Brand nicht löschen und muss hilflos zusehen, wie sich das Feuer ausbreitet. Alexander kann Laura in letzter Minute retten. Ihre Rauchvergiftung ist zum Glück so glimpflich, dass beide nach einem kurzen Krankenhausaufenthalt nach Hause können. Alexander schottet die noch sehr schwache Laura in seiner Wohnung weitgehend ab. In der Nacht hat Laura noch Albträume und muss von Alexander getröstet werden. Am nächsten Morgen aber geht es ihr besser, und sie verrät Alexander, was sie sich jetzt am allermeisten wünscht, nämlich zu heiraten. In Folge 312 heiraten Laura und Alexander. Laura und Alexander beschließen, schon am nächsten Tag zu heiraten. Laura ist es ein besonderer Wunsch, dass Gregor zu ihrer Hochzeit kommt. Dieser sagt widerstrebend zu. Diesmal scheint die Hochzeit tatsächlich ganz ohne Zwischenfälle über die Bühne zu gehen. Laura wundert sich nur, dass Gregor anscheinend doch nicht gekommen ist. Laura und Alexander geben sich das Ja-Wort und küssen sich. Aber da ertönt draußen ein Schuss. thumb|Laura und Alexander verlassen den Fürstenhof. In Folge 313 verlassen Laura und Alexander den Fürstenhof. Erst am nächsten Morgen fällt Tanja auf, dass Laura in der allgemeinen Verwirrung ihren Brautstrauß gar nicht geworfen hat. Das muss sie bei der Abreise aber nachholen! Alexander zeigt Laura, dass ihre Fahrt nach Brüssel auf etwas andere Weise vonstatten gehen wird - nämlich mit einem Ballon. Unter großem Hallo wird das Traumpaar verabschiedet. Laura wirft aus dem Ballon den Brautstrauß, den aber nicht Tanja fängt: Er fällt direkt in den Schoß von Miriam. Durch den von Laura zugeworfenen Brautstrauß kommt Miriam gegenüber Barbara darauf zu sprechen, dass Robert und sie auch bald heiraten wollen. Staffel 5 left|thumb|Laura und Robert kommen zum Jubiläums des Fürstenhofs. Von Folge 998 bis Folge 1001 kommt Laura zum Fürstenhof zurück. Sandra freut sich, dass sie endlich ihre Geschwister Robert und Laura kennen lernt, die anlässlich des Jubiläums den "Fürstenhof" besuchen. Robert bekommt schnell mit, was zwischen Sandra und Lukas passiert. Nach einem Gespräch mit Lukas macht er Sandra Hoffnung: Er weiß, dass man an seine große Liebe glauben sollte. Lukas hadert derweil mit einer ganz anders gerichteten Entscheidung: Soll er sich zu Rosalie bekennen? Dabei wird er noch durch Cosima geschickt manipuliert. Laura und Tanja bringen sich auf den neuesten Stand. Neben der Vatersuche hat Tanja noch ein weiteres Problem: Sie findet für Fabien keinen Krippenplatz. Als Michael davon Wind bekommt, gelingt es ihm, Fabien einen Platz bei einer privaten Tagesmutter zu verschaffen. Laura ist angetan, wie sehr alle versuchen, Tanja zu unterstützen und äußert sich entsprechend vor Alfons. Doch Alfons verplappert sich und Laura ahnt, dass er mehr weiß, als er zugibt. Charlotte macht Werner Vorwürfe, weil er Cosima geküsst hat. Doch beide wollen sich vor Robert und Laura zusammenreißen und ein schönes Familientreffen veranstalten. Beim Abendessen merken Laura und Robert aber bald, dass die angespannte Situation am "Fürstenhof" nicht spurlos an Werner und Charlotte vorbeigeht. Hintergrundwissen *Laura wurde am 12. Mai 1980, in Halle an der Saale, geboren *Laura und Alexanders Lied ist "Bridge over Troubled Water" von Simon and Garfunkel *Laura und Gregors Lied war "Stand by Me" Ben E. King it:Laura Saalfeld Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere aus einem Hintergrundroman Kategorie:Familie Mahler Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie Konopka Kategorie:Familie Sonnbichler Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Küchenpersonal Kategorie:Küchenhilfen Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs